Last Clue
Last Clue (zs_lastclue) is the fourth Zombie Scenario map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Last Clue is a big and long map. There are only ten player slots available, eight buy zones and five obstacles. There are only two rounds available for this map. The first round, the players must destroy the obstacles and reach the end point while engaging unstoppable zombies. After all the members reach the end point, the players are sent to a battle arena which the players must defeat a high health boss known as Phobos. After one minute, the zombies appear to help Phobos. The players win if Phobos is defeated and they will receive Phobos' DNA as a prize. Official description While searching the construction site, you and your team found the deceased Andre and the note grasped tightly in his hand. The note points to a particular area in the city and this might just be the last location to find the final clue. Tips Weapons *For primary weapon, use high magazine capacity weapons such as the MG3, M249, QBB-95 and Skull-7. Avoid using sniper rifles and other low rate of fire weapons such as M3 and MP5. *For secondary weapon, use M79, Beretta 92G Elite II or Five-seveN. Avoid using low magazine capacity pistol such as Colt Anaconda and Desert Eagle. *Another melee weapons recomended is Skull-9 *Always equip an HE Grenade so that can be used in emergency situations like being surrounded by the zombies. Pursuit *Do not be selfish! Share your weapons with other teammates so that all of you can go to the next level. *Take care of your teammates. Help them if they get in trouble. *Work in group and upgrade your weapons first before going to the next level. Fighting Phobos in Last Clue]] *Always strafe and keep moving around the map to avoid being hit by the enemies. *Split up! Or you will make your teammates being hit by Phobos because of you. *Do not spend all of your money buying HE grenades as it no longer give you money after killing zombies *It is recommended all the players run in the same direction, so that player do not lead a pack of zombie into each other. *Be alert when Phobos is attempting to use dash because it can instantly kills a player. Events Singapore/Malaysia This map is released on 13 April 2011 alongside with M79 Saw off. The players that log in from 13 ~ 27 April 2011 will receive Advance Unit's Supply Box. Only one supply box will be given a day. Indonesia This map is released on 21 December 2011 alongside with Skull-7. The players that can complete Last Clue at least two times from 21 December 2011 ~ 4 January 2012 will receive EXP and Game Point Coupons. Gallery lastclue screenshot1.png|Official screenshot lastclue screenshot2.jpg|''Phobos'' battle arena lastclue overview.png|Map overview lastclue tooltip.png|The letter File:Tooltip_lastclue_idn.png|Ditto, Indonesia version lastclue loading.png|Background loading screen last clue.png|In-game screenshot, engaging the Phobos uass.jpg|Ditto, before the spawn of Phobos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROi69JUtJL8 Trivia *There is a glitch, during round 2. If all players gather under the spot where Phobos comes out, it will land on-top of the players and will not be able to move. However it will still attack the players with simple attacks. (The glitch isn't working anymore. If the players dare to try, they will get killed) * There is a glitch when someone rushed up and stand on the phobos the phobos can't attack player. Trailer thumb|300px|left Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Simple maps Category:Medium-sized maps Category:nexon maps